FRIENDSHIP MARK
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: My favourate story writer GD... Posting here to share a special DUO does with you all...


**My Favourate story of GD... Sharing with you all on special request of DK... hope u all love it too...**

* * *

The morning was pleasent... DAYA started his quallis and  
move on his way to the bearue... he feels good but at the  
moment, suddenly he got a call in his cell...  
DAYA: haan SACHIN... bolo  
SACHIN: Sir, ABHIJEET Sir ko kisi nay bearue mei goli maar  
di hay...  
DAYA: kiya... and without any intention, his feet pressed the break  
so tightly and he lost his grip on his cell... his cell  
fell down inside the car, after a moment, he just move fastly  
on the way to bearue... he quit some stairs and move with his  
maximum speed enter inside the bearue... he did not see any  
thing around... he saw ABHIJEET on ACP's cabin and without any  
minute loss he enter inside the cabin... and hug ABHIJEET  
tightly...  
ABHIJEET and ACP both are astonished after watching this...  
DAYA: tum theek hona... ABHI... oh thank GOD...  
ABHIJEET: push him back aggresively cz not only ACP but some  
other people are also there...  
ABHIJEET: haan main theek hon... tum jao...  
DAYA clearly feel that ABHIJEET did not like his unintentional act...  
but he was helpless at that time...  
after this incident, ACP ordered both DUE for some case work... but ABHIJEET  
took VIVEK instead of DAYA which shows his sulkiness towards DAYA...  
this is really shocking and hurting for DAYA...  
he leave the bearue and at that time when he step down from stairs, SACHIN  
came to him and say SORRY about his act, he said that he did this just cz of APRIL fool  
but he did not often thought what are the consequnces handled by both of them...  
SACHIN: I m extremelly SORRY Sir, mujhy malum nahi tha kay ABHIJEET Sir ka reaction  
itna harsh hoga aur aap ko itni takleef hogi...  
DAYA (in really sad voice and look): aainda kabhi kisi kay sath aisa nahi karna..  
and just leave the place atonce...  
at that night DAYA call to ABHIJEET and want to clearify everything but ABHIJEET  
did not pick his call... DAYA is really in sorrow mood...  
on next day, he tried everything to talk to ABHIJEET but ABHIJEET did not give a  
lazy moment so DAYA get success in his effort...  
this is really the BAD DAY for DAYA, because his BEST BUDDY is angry with him  
without asking what was the reason behind of that act...  
due to that situation, SACHIN decided to tell everything to ABHIJEET...  
SACHIN: main ABHJEET Sir ko sub bata don ga kay meri wajah say he DAYA Sir ko  
itna problem hua...  
KAJAL: aap ko aisa karna he nahi tha Sir, her koi DAYA Sir aur ABHIJEET Sir ki  
attachment ko jaanta hay...  
SACHIN: haan KAJAL, tum theek keh rahi ho... meri he ghalati thi...  
VIVEK: Sir main ABHIJEET Sir ko jaanta hon, is waqt wo buht gussay mein hain...  
SACHIN: magar yaar itni gussay wali baat tou thi nahi...  
KAJAL: haan un k BEST FRIEND nay hee un ko hug kiya hay na... haan ye alug hay kay...  
SACHIN: kay kiya kajal...  
KAJAL: itny logun kay saamnay...  
FRIDDIE: yehi baat hay, ABHIJEET Sir ko sirf isi baat ka gussa hay... warna DAYA Sir  
sy naraz hona... wo bhi ABHIJEET Sir ka... namumkin hay...  
VIVEK: tou phr Sir ab kiya karein... aap hee kuch batao...  
KAJAL: haan FREDDIE Sir, aap tou hum say zyada in logun ko jaanty hain na...  
FREDDIE: arry tum log fiker na karo... FREDDIE hee ab kuch kary ga...  
on the next day... DAYA came littel late with a bandage on his forehead...  
everyone was worried to see this... including ACP and ABHIJEET...  
ACP: ye kiya hua DAYA?  
DAYA: Sir kuch nahi... bus aisay hee...  
ACP: magar ye chout...  
DAYA: Sir wo ek chota sa accident ho gaya tha... bus... sub theek hay...  
ACP gazed to DAYA and then towards ABHJEET, but ABHIJEET showed himself busy...  
meanwhile ACP get call of Dr. SALUNKHY and said...  
ACP: haan SALUNKHY...  
ACP: acha hum abhi aaty hain...  
ALL the team goes at FORENSIC LAB...  
ACP: haan SALUNKHY tum kuch bata rahay thay... case kay baary mein...  
ACP and SALUNKHY talk about the case... in that time DAYA look at ABHIJEET but  
there is a big board of NO RESPONCE from ABHIJEET side...  
between this discussion... when DAYA ask about something to Dr. SALUNKHY  
DAYA: Sir tou ye kiya hay?  
he picked something from the table and show it to Dr. SALUNKHY...  
when SALUNKHY take this thing... his hand touches DAYA's hand...  
SALUNKHY: arry DAYA tum tou kafi garam ho rahy ho...  
tabiyet tou theek hay tumhari?  
DAYA: haan Sir...  
SALUNKHY: Dr. TAREEKA zara thermameter tou laiyey...  
TAREEKA: yes Sir...  
DAYA: Sir main theek hun... aap bekaar mein pareshan ho rahay hain...  
SALUNKHY: dekhny mein tou koi haraj nahi hay na... wesy by the way ye chout  
tum ko kis silsily mei lagi?  
at that moment, SALUNKHY give thermameter to DAYA... and then moved to ABHIJEET  
SALUNKHY: haan bhae... ABHIJEET... ye DAYA ko chout kaisy lagi?  
DAYA give the thermameter... and DR shocked...  
SALUNKHY: DAYA tumhein tou itna zyada bukhaar hay...tum ko aaraam karna chahyey...  
aaray DAYA bachhy ye kaam waam tou chalty hee rehtay hain... magar apni  
sehut ka khayal bhi zarori hay...  
kyun... ACP sahab...  
ACP: DAYA tum ko chout kesay lagi?  
DAYA (with very low voice): Sir wo main aa raha tha yahan tou chakker sa aa gaya tou  
gadi pair say takra gayii thi...  
ACP: DAYA tum ghar ja ker aaraam karo...  
DAYA: magar Sir...  
ACP: its an order DAYA... aur haan VIVEK tum DAYA ko chor ker aao...  
DAYA left with VIVEK...  
SALUNKHY come near to ACP and whisper him that is everything alright between DAYA and ABHIJEET  
ACP was shocked...  
ACP: tum ko kesay pata chala kay dono kay darmiyaan koi tenshion hay...  
SALUNKHY: aarry yaar ab itnay saalun say kaam ker rahay hain tou kuch tou andaza ho hee jaata hay  
ABHIJEET pareshan hay magar zahir ker raha hay kay us ko koi takleef nahi... aur na DAYA ki taraf  
dekh raha hay...  
ACP: haan SALUNKHY... tension tou hay... magar dono dostun ka aapus ka mamla hay... is liyey main  
kuch nahi bol raha hun... dostun mein larai jhagra tou chalta hee hay... ab dekh tery aur  
mery beech mein kitni larai hoti hay... aary is say na piyaar barhta hay...  
SALUNKHY: tou kis nay kaha hay kay aap mujh say piyaar barhaein...  
ACP: chalo bhae ABHIJEET... yahan tou aag lagni shoroo ho gayii hay...  
SALUNKHY: haan haan... tum aur aa gayey ho barkhanay...  
on returning from FORENSIC LAB, ACP want to talk to ABHIJEET, but he thought, its bit early...  
on next morning, ABHIJEET found a SORRY card on his desk... he was bit  
emmotional, but suddenly change his mood after watching DAYA entering inside bearue...  
FREDDIE: DAYA Sir kesay hain aap?  
DAYA, fine FREDDIE and thanx... ACP Sir abhi tak nahi aayey...  
VIVEK: nahi Sir,  
DAYA: acha...  
DAYA try to start talk to ABHIJEET with formal way, but ABHIJEET dont get notice...  
at that moment, ACP come and see DAYA...  
ACP: haan DAYA kesay ho? bukhar kuch kum hua?  
DAYA: jee Sir... wo mujhy aap say kuch baat karni hay...  
ACP: abhi nahi DAYA, pehly tum aur ABHIJEET dono ja ker is GARAGE kay maalik say milo...  
ABHIJEET: Sir mai aur FREDDIE wahein ja rahay hain...  
he totally ignore DAYA and move fastly with FREDDIE...  
FREDDIE: magar Sir..  
ABHIJEET: chalo... with angry look...  
ACP was shocked and DAYA was hurted with embarassment...  
at that evening, DAYA was giving his RESIGNSTION to ACP... and jus say...  
DAYA: Sir meri kuch personal reason hay...  
ACP (just folded that resignation): kahein wo personal reason ABHIJEET tou nahi hay...  
DAYA: nahi Sir forcefully...  
ACP: DAYA tum kum az kum mujh say jhoot nahi bol sakty ho... jaanty ho na tum ye...  
DAYA jus look at ACP with watery eyes and left bearue...  
next morning, the news of DAYA's RESIGNATION filled the envirenment and the weather  
of bearue was extremely sad... FREDDIE is weeping slowly... VIVEK was so sad, KAJAL  
is also feeling bad and SACHIN who is the main character of the whole scenario was  
feel himself a point of conflict between two best buddies...  
he rushed to ACP and tell him about that disguisting joke which created whole bad situation...  
ACP scolds him alot... at that moment ABHIJEET enrtering in bearue... ACP saw him keenly  
and said to SACHIN...  
ACP: SACHIN filhaal ABHIJEET ko ye batanay ki zarurat nahi hay... jab tak main na kahun...  
samajh gayey tum...  
SACHIN: with very confusing way... jee Sir...  
ACP: ab tum jao... aur sub ko kehna ABHIJEET ko is baary mei koi kuch na batayey...  
SACHIN: ok Sir, aisa hee hoga...  
ABHIJEET: arry FREDDIE... kiya hua? ro kyun rahay ho? bhabhi jee nay kuch kaha hay?  
FREDDIE look him angerly and move aside...  
ABHIJEET was very confuse, nobody takes him serious...  
ABHIJEET: Sir koi baat hui hay kiya? sub buhat udaas lug rahay hain... aur FREDDIE bhi ro raha hay...  
ACP: arry FREDDIE tou... kuch khas nahi... bus DAYA nay RESIGN ker diya hay...  
ABHIJEET was extremelly shocked...  
ABHIJEET: kiya!  
ACP looks him and said: haan wo us ki kuch personal reason hay.. aur main nay us ka ISTAFA  
manzoor bhi ker liya hay... dekho kuch he dino mein headquarters say NAYA INSPECTOR aa jayey  
ga.. jo tum ko join ker lay ga... jaldi... main nay baat ker li hay...  
ABHIJEET: magar Sir kyun... mera matlab hay DAYA nay aisa kyun kiya...  
ACP(with careless tone): arry hogi koi us ki personal reason... wesy tum kyun itna pareshan ho rahay ho...  
tum tou wesy bhi us kay sath kaam nahi karna chahty thy... hain na!  
ABHIJEET: nahi Sir... aisa kuch nahi hay... mai DAYA say kuch naraz zarur hon... magar main DAYA ko  
kabhi nahi chor skta... kabhi nahi...  
ACP: khair, ab tou us nay ISTAFA day diya hay...  
ABHUJEET: Sir main us say abhi baat karta hon...  
ACP: zarur...  
ABHIJEET call to DAYA... but DAYA did not pick the call...  
ABHIJEET: VIVEK tum DAYA ko call karo... wo meri call recieve nahi ker raha hay... us say kehna  
main wahein us ka intaizaar karunga...  
VIVEK: kahan Sir...  
ABHIJEET: wo jaanta hay...  
VIVEK called DAYA and gave him ABHIJEET message... DAYA listen his message and put off his cell...  
ABHIJEET waiting anxiously but there is no sign of DAYA'S coming... after few hours he decided to  
go back coz he feel that DAYA will not come...  
while reversing his vehacle, few steps back he saw DAYA sat on roadside... he stopped his jeep and sit next to him...  
ABHIJEET: mujhay malum hay tum mujh say buhat khafa ho... magar DAYA wahan itnay saary log thy  
tum samjho is ko bhi...  
DAYA: kiya main nay pehlay kabhi aisa kiya hay?  
ABHIJEET: nahi... isi liyey tou main hairaan tha kay tum ko aaj kiya hua hay!  
DAYA: kiya tum ko pochna nahi chahyey tha...  
ABHIJEET (in very low volume): haan...  
DAYA: tou tum nay kyun nahi poocha!  
ABHIJEET: mujhy gussa hee itna carha kay main poochna bhool gaya...  
DAYA: acha... he wanted to go but ABHIJEET grab his hand...  
ABHIJEET: tum RESIGNATION wapis lay lo...  
DAYA: kyun?  
ABHIJEET: main keh raha hon... tum meri baat maanty hona...  
DAYA: maanta tha... and try to remove his wrist from ABHIJEET grip...  
ABHIJEET (with smile): CID officer ka haath hay... itni jaldi is say bachna mushkil hay...  
DAYA again try... but he dont want to try so hard cz as a result ABHIJEET hand will also hurted...  
ABHIJEET: mujhay malum hay tum mujh say apna haath churwana chahty ho... magar wo kya hay DAYA kay  
main tumharay hath ko chorna nahi chahta... and suddenly he put his hand and DAYA's hand on Handcuff  
and threw the key to the roadside...  
DAYA: ye kiya ker diya tum nay ABHI...  
ABHIJEET: main nay tou kuch nahi kiya...  
DAYA: tum kiya samjhty ho... main kiya maan jaonga.. is tarah..  
ABHIJEET (wink hi): maano gay nahi bhi tou kiya... sath tou raho gay na...  
DAYA: dekho ABHIJEET... tum  
ABIJEET (with laughing): kiya dekhun DAYA... tumhein... wesay yaar suna hay tumhari smile bari AWESOME hay..  
DAYA: haan theek suna hay...  
ABHIJEET: magar abhi wo kahan hay?  
DAYA: main abhi gussay mein hun...  
ABHIJEET: ohhhhh... acha... tou jub tum gussay mein hoty ho tou tumhari AWESOME smile kahan chali jaati hay?  
DAYA (with anger): ghass khanay...  
ABHIJEET (with laughing loudly): acha tou wo bhi tumhari tarah VEGETARIAN hay... hahah  
DAYA continously try to remove his hand without hurting ABHIJEET hand... but failed...  
DAYA:tum chahtay kiya ho ABHIJEET?  
ABHIJEET: tum apna RESIGNATION wapis lay lo...  
DAYA: aur agar na lun tou!  
ABHIJEET: theek hay tou phir bethay raho yahan meray sath...  
DAYA (with aggressive tone): ok... fine  
both sitting on roadside saw on opposite direction... ABHIJEET cell ringing... he pick up the call...  
ACP: ABHIJEET... foran KHAR pohancho... fata fat...  
ABHIJEET: Sir... sub theek hay na...  
ACP: tum foran aao... hum tumhara wahein intaizaar karein gay...  
ABHIJEET was bit confused... he saw his hand and now bit irritatiing on his throwing keys decision...  
he stand and just look at DAYA... DAYA chalo...  
DAYA: tum jao... tum ko bulaya hay... main tou wesay bhi CID chor chuka hon...  
ABHIJEET: DAYA please...  
DAYA: tum nay meri "please" suni thi...  
ABHIJEET: DAYA baad mein jitna marzi lar lena... abhi tou chalo...  
DAYA also take steps with ABHIJEET towards his jeep... ABHIJEET on his move cz his RIGHT hand is free...  
after few minute... he saw a car in his view mirror continously chasing to ABHIJEET jeep... he told this to  
DAYA... and after watching few seconds... he also agreed with ABHIJEET... at the moment... that car speeds  
up and come against ABHIJEET jeep and start firing...  
DAYA and ABHIJEET instantly go down and then DAYA grab ABHIJEET and remove him from the jeep from his side due to  
that handcuffs...  
DAYA dont have a gun... but ABHIJEET have... so he take position and started firing as well... but the against party  
were more in numbers with more amunation and good position...  
DAYA was just try to move here and there with ABHIJEET... now he stop to remove his hand cz its create  
difficulty for ABHIJEET... in that bad situation... one bullet shot ABHIJEET on his chest... DAYA was  
totally insane... even he dont understand what to do... ABHIJEET lost his gun as well turned into  
unconcious state rapidly... the against party stop firing and rushed from where they came...  
DAYA was mad... he saw the jeep but in this shootout the tires bursts...  
DAYA saw ABHIJEET... his hand... and then grab ABHIJEET and started running... he was trying his best  
to maximize his speed... he lost everything either to call to ACP Sir... he just see ABHIJEET face and  
boost up his speed... he tried to ask lift from people... but people saw handcuffs on their hands and then  
step back just thinking they are the terrorest... at last DAYA was inside the hospital... before DR  
say something he take out ABHIJEET CID BADGE from his coat pocket and show it to DR and just say... please..  
first they cut their handcuffs and then took ABHIJEET... DAYA was also in bad state of health and mind too...  
he try to call to ACP but he lost his cell in that battle... he is going to RECEPTION and call to ACP and  
tell him everything...  
before ACP entering... DR came to DAYA and say "I M SORRY"... and DAYA become mad... even he do not listen  
the DR completely... he grabs his coller..  
DAYA: tum jhoot bol rahay ho...  
DR: magar officer... aap meri baat sunyey...  
DAYA: agar ABHI ko kuch hua... tou main tumhari gardan maror dunga...  
DR: officer aap meri baat tou sunyey...  
at that time ACP enter with his team...  
ACP: DAYA ye kiya ker rahay ho... choro usay...  
DAYA: Sir ye bol raha hay kay ABHI... and after that word he fell down... and unconcious...  
after long hours... DAYA open his eyes... he saw ACP and he started crying without hesitation...  
DAYA: Sir ye sub meri wajah say ho gaya... main nay ABHI ko maar diya... main agar usay jaldi  
hospital lay aata tou aisa kabhi nahi hota... main... he is crying loudly...  
ACP: DAYA... DAYA... sanbhalo khud ko...  
DAYA: Sir... ABHI...  
ACP: magar ABHIJEET tou...  
TAREEKA: kiya hua ABHIJEET ko...  
DAYA saw her and thought due to this news she lost her senses...  
everyone is looking at DAYA...  
just on time... ABHIJEET entered  
ABHIJEET: haan bhae... kiya hua mujhay... arry DAYA...  
DAYA was getup from the bed and rushed towards ABHIJEET... he touched his face...  
on his hand... and last on his chest where he shot...  
ABHIJEET: aweeee. ahhhhh  
DAYA huged him and suddenly pushed back saying SORRY...  
ABHIJEET: hain... tou kiya tum ko afsos hua mujhy zinda dekha ker...  
DAYA: Sorry...  
ABHIJEET: meray bachnay per itni SORRY... hain...  
DAYA asked ACP: magar Sir wo DR tou keh raha tha...  
ACP(with smile): tum nay usay kehnay ka mauqa kahan diya DAYA...  
ABHIJEET: aur kiya... pehly hee bechary ko apny DO FAmOUS say JHANPER maar diyey kay wo bhi  
meray baraber mein late gaya...  
ACP: wo keh raha tha kay zyada khoon behnay ki wajah say ABHIJEET ko hosh aany mein waqt lagay ga...  
FREDDIE: magar Sir aap nay tou pehlay hee us ki...  
ABHIJEET (intruppting): coonch band ker di...  
FREDDIE: hahaha... haan Sir...  
ABHIJEET: wesay hum nay bata diya hay... kay humara ye officer (pointing to DAYA) thora KHISKA  
hua hay... magar us ki smile bari AWESOME hay...  
DAYA(in anger): kiya main KHISKA hua hon...  
ACP: ek minute ABHIJEET abhi tum DAYA ki smile kay baary mein kiya keh rahy thay...  
ABHIJEET(with naughty tone): Sir DAYA ko "kisi" nay kaha hay kay us ki smile bari AWESOME hay...  
ACP look at DAYA... he looks SHY... he looks so cute...  
ACP: kiya kisi larki nay kaha hay...  
DAYA is so embarass... he try to change the topic but ABHIJEET...  
ABHIJEET: haan Sir... kaha tou kisi "larki" nay hee hay...  
everyone gigles in this situation... DAYA look so shy...  
ABHIJEET: magar Sir... DAYA ki wo AWESOME smile na... VEGETARIAN hay...  
VIVEK: hain Sir... kiya...  
ABHIJEET is laughing... DAYA try to cope up and now he successeded...  
he said to TAREEKA...  
DAYA: arry TAREEKA tumhein malum hay... ABHIJEET shadi ker raha hay...  
everyone turned into ABHIJEET:  
ABHIJEET: hain... hain... ye kiya keh rahay ho DAYA...  
DAYA: haan larki tou achi hay...  
ABHIJEET: DAYA... marwao gay kiya...  
ACP(with naughty smile): tum nay tou larki dekhi hogi DAYA... hain na!  
TAREEKA was in shock state...  
ABHIJEET: Sir DAYA aisay hee keh raha hay...  
DAYA(ignoring ABHIJEET): haan Sir... larki tou buhat achi hay...  
magar bus ek masla hay... us kay sath...  
ABHIJEET(whispering to DAYA): tu pitay ga DAYA ab mujh say...  
ACP: haan... tou hum kyun hain... bhae.. ABHIJEET ka masla... humara masla...  
ABHIJEET: Sir... ye DAYA... na... koi masla nahi hay...  
ACP: yani tum nay larki pasand ker li hay...  
ABHIJEET... nahi... haan... nahi... Sir...  
ABHIJEET: DAYA kay bacchay...  
ACP: haan DAYA... tu batao kiya masla hay... zarur ABHIJEET ka masla  
hal ker dein gi... hain na TAREEKA...  
TAREEKA (with faint smile): jee Sir...  
ABHIJEET: DAYA...  
DAYA: you start it first...  
ACP(again): DAYA... tum nay bataya nahi kay kiya masla hay...  
DAYA: Sir wo... wo bus... Sir wo ek "terhay" aadmi kay sath kaam karti hay...  
ACP: terha aadmi...  
ABHUJEET punch on DAYA's shoulder and he get back to his place... obviously  
on hospital bed...  
DAYA take his RESIGNATION back... when ABHIJEET try to find somthing from his drawr...  
he saw that SORRY CARD... he opened it... and start laughing... DAYA came near...  
DAYA: kiya boss... akelay akelay hee hans rahay ho...  
ABHIJEET: ye dekho...  
DAYA: hahaha... ye kiya... he call FREDDIE...  
VIVEK also come near to DAYA... he saw a Card and stated laughing too...  
FREDDIE: jee DAYA Sir... aap nay mujhay bulaya...  
DAYA: ye sub kiya hay FREDDIE...  
FREDDIE: Sir kiya...  
DAYA show him card... where he wrote his name on reciever hands...  
FREDDIE: Sir wo...  
ABHIJEET and DAYA both say FREDDIE tou "gadha" hay na... and everyones laughing ...  
DAYA always saw his wrist which has that MARK of FRIENDSHIP (handcuff mark)... and a cute AWESOME smile comes to his lips... which lit up his whole life...

* * *

**Do review... One again Its GD's Story... I am just a publisher...**


End file.
